Code Lyoko: Way Of The Ninja
by GuyverZero
Summary: i am using diffrent ideas froms other animes and games to make this fic. so read and review. flames are excepted.
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko

Way of The Ninja

Chapter 1

AN: I am borrowing some ideas for the game ninja gaiden for my Fic. Disclaimer: I don't own ninja gaiden or cl or anything that is already copyrighted.

"Ryu wake up my boy you have to get ready to go." Called my sensei.

He had raised me since my parents had died.

"Ryu come on were gonna be late and as a ninja you have to always be on time." He continued.

"Yes sensei." I called from my room.

I was to transfer to Kadic Academy this year. I am 16 years old and he thinks that I should go out into the world. I have trained in the art of ninjitsu for as long as I can remember. I am in good shape well toned.

"Ok sensei I am ready to go." I said as I entered the room.

Master Murai was friends with my father and mother they had asked him to take care of me if anything should happen to them. He is a great ninja and has been like a father to me though I always call him sensei.

"Ok Ryu are you ready to go?" Murai asked. "Yes sir sensei." I responded. "That's good Ryu now when you get there don't slack off on your training ok." Murai said.

"I promise I won't sensei. I have trained diligently everyday and I will continue to do so to honor my parents and to honor you master Murai." I stated.

"That's good to know Ryu I know you will always keep your word but I will always ask you if you're are training cause I promised your father that I would make sure you were well taken care of and carried on the legacy of the Hayabusa." Murai stated.

"Thank you for every thing sensei I will call you when I arrive." I stated as I bowed to him and headed to the airport.

After a long flight I landed in France and got a cab to Kadic. I arrived at the schools gates and was greeted by a big man in a red sweat suit.

"Welcome to Kadic academy." He said.

"Thank you sir I am Ryu Hayabusa." I said as I bowed to him.

"Wow looks like we might have a good student this year." the big man stated, "I am Jim Morals I am the gym coach." He said.

"Ok where do I go to get my dorm room and sign in."? I asked.

"You go straight over to that building and the principle's office is the first door on the left." Jim said.

I thanked him and went over to get my room key and schedule.

"Ah you must be Ryu Hayabusa." The printable said as I entered his office.

"Yes sir I am." I said as I bowed to him.

"My your very polite for a teen most your age aren't this polite." He stated.

"This is how my sensei raised me to be." I stated.

"Ok well here is your room key and schedule for the year." he stated. "Saturday is a half day and Sunday is a free day and you have to be in your dorm by 10:00 pm everynight except Saturday then we extend it to 11:00pm ok." He sated. "Oh and I am Mr. Delams." He added.

Ok thank you Mr. Delams." I said as I bowed and left his office to find my dorm.

"Ok lets see room 210.Ah here it is." I said as put the key in and unlocked it. "Wow." I said as I stepped into the room.

I found my stuff that master Murai had sent a few days before. The room was big. Most of my training equipment was in here was well as my game consoles. I put my suitcase on the bed with my duffel bag. I decided to wander around the campus until lunchtime, which was in about an hour. I locked my door back and went out to the courtyard to see a kid with a really wild hairstyle. It was spiked up in a giant spike with a purple spot in it. He was also was wearing all purple.

He was talking with another boy that was wearing tan cargos with a green shirt and a tan one over that.

I decided to continue on my way to look around. It had already been forty-five minuets since I had came out to walk around. The woods are going to be good for training. I figured I would head back and get lunch. I was almost to the lunchroom when I was knock over by another student.

"Owww" I heard her say.

I got up and wiped the dirt of my black cargo pants. I turned to see a young girl probably a little younger than me on the ground she was in a pink jumper with a light pink shirt and pink boots. She also had pink hair.

"You ok?" I asked as I offered my hand to her.

"Yeah sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." She said.

" It's alright I have a habit of doing that to." I said with a laugh as I helped her up.

She dusted the dirt on her jumper off and smiled.

"My name is Aelita." She said with a smile.

"My name is Ryu Hayabusa." I said returning the smile.

"I just arrived here today and was out looking around the campus." I stated.

"Oh so how do you like it so far Ryu?" She asked.

"Well it's ok the woods will make a great place to meditate and train." I stated.

"Train oh you study fighting to." She asked.

"Yeah do you?" I asked. 

"No but my friend Ulrich trains in penchek silat." She said. "And my other friend yumi trains in aikido and judo." She continued. "What do you train in Ryu?" She asked.

"I am training in the art of ninjitsu." I stated.

"I see so you're a ninja?" She asked.

"Yeah I have trained for quite some time." I stated.

"I was just on my way to meet my friends wanna join me?" she asked

"Sure it would be nice to have someone to spar with and this Ulrich could be a great sparing partner." I said with a smile.

"Ok let's go." She said as we walked to the lunchroom.

Well this is my 2nd lyoko Fic. My 1st is a co wrote with demongirldog and is called on the wings of love so check it out if ya haven't it is under her profile. Flames are ok if they are constructive no being a jerk ok. So read and review please. KnightX 


	2. Chapter 2

Code Lyoko

Way of the Ninja

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: like I said I don't own anything that is copyrighted.

"Well I am hungry shall we head for the lunch room Aelita." I said to my first friend I made.

"Yeah lets go I bet Odd and Ulrich are already there." Laughed Aelita.

"Well from what you told me about Odd I would bet so." I chuckled. "I am looking forward to meeting this Ulrich though he could be a good challenge." I stated.

"What do you mean Ryu?" Questioned Aelita.

"Well I told you that I train in fighting right." Well I have only trained against master Murai in hand to hand fighting. So Ulrich could be a challenge." I stated.

"Oh so you are looking to learn a little about his style of fighting?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah in a way. It is good to see as many styles of fighting as possible for a fighter." I stated.

"Ok well there's the lunch room lets get in line and find my friends." She said.

We got in line and got what looked like meatloaf or some kind of meat.

"What is this?" I asked Aelita.

"No clue but it is food and if ya don't eat it you can always give it to odd." She laughed.

"He really doesn't eat that much does he?" I asked.

"Yes he does Ryu he eats at lest 2 times his own body weight." She said giggling.

"This is gonna be an interesting place then." I stated.

"It is a nice place I like it here." Aelita said.

"I will to as long as I can continue my training and gaming." I said while smiling.

"There's Ulrich and Odd over there by the window." Aelita pointed.

"Are you sure I am not intruding on you and your friends?" I asked.

"Not at all it is always good to make a new friend and I am sure Ulrich and Odd will like you." Aelita said.

"Hey Ulrich, Odd." Aelita greeted her friends.

"Hey Aelita." they said at the same time.

"Hey Aelita who is this." Ulrich asked.

"Oh this is Ryu he just transferred into Kadic today." Aelita said.

"Oh cool I am Ulrich and the human garbage can is Odd." he stated while extending his hand.

"It is nice to meet you Aelita has said nothing but good things about the two of you." I stated with a bow.

"Oh so she was talking about us." Ulrich smirked.

"Nothing bad Ulrich I ran into him at the dorm's." Aelita said. 

"More like ran me over." I said with a chuckle.

"Hey grab a seat Ryu and join us." Ulrich said.

"Thanks." I said as I sat in front of Aelita. "So Ulrich, Aelita said you study penchek silat." I asked.

"Yeah I do why do you ask?" He said while looking at me.

"Well I study ninjitsu and would like to know if we could spar a few times." I stated.

"You're a ninja!" Odd half choked on his food.

"Well yeah I am I have been training in the arts for many years for as long as I can remember actually." I stated.

"Wow it would be cool to spar with you this should make for some interesting matches." Ulrich said.

"Thanks" I said, "But seeing your fighting style to me will be cool as well." I stated while taking a bite of my lunch.

"By the way Aelita have ya seen Jeremy yet." Ulrich asked.

"Nope he should be back today or tomorrow." She said.

"What about Yumi?" odd asked.

"She said she will be back today after lunch." Ulrich stated.

"She is the one that trains in aikido and judo right?" I asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Ulrich asked.

"How do you think." I said pointing at Aelita.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot that Aelita said she told ya about us." Ulrich said.

" Hey no problem Ulrich." I said as I finished my lunch. "Well I guess I will let you guys alone and head out." I said as I got up.

"You can hang with us if ya want to." Odd said as he finished up his lunch.

"You guys sure?" I asked.

"Yeah why not Yumi is great fighter and we would both enjoy a new challenge in sparing." Ulrich said.

"Jeremy is also pretty easy to get along with to." Aelita added.

"Ok why not Master Murai said I should try and make friends while I am here." I said.

"Ok so lets go to the usual spot and wait." Odd said.

"Ok I can't stay to long I still gotta unpack." I said as we headed out the door.

"No problem Ryu we'll help ya." Odd said smiling.

"Are you always so happy Odd?" I asked.

"You don't know the half of it." Ulrich said.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just watch your self on April first ok that's when Odd decides to prank everyone in that he can and friends end up getting it pretty bad." Ulrich stated.

"Ok I will be sure to keep and eye out on that day." I said with a chuckle.

"Hey it is all in fun." Odd Grinned.

"Yeah for you Odd not the one's on the receiving end". Aelita said.

We reached a bench just out side the administrative building and near the front gate.

"So how long have you trained to be a ninja Ryu?" Odd asked

"Ever since I can remember." "I stated my father and mother were both great ninja and it was there wish for me to train to be a ninja as well." I stated.

"So you do this for your parents?" Aelita Asked.

"Yes it is in honor of them that I train to be a ninja." I stated

"When you say in honor of does it mean your parents are dead?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah they both my died the day I was born." I stated while looking at the ground.

"Oh sorry." Ulrich said.

"Thanks but don't worry it was a question and were friends right so I don't really mind." I said.

"Yeah thanks Ryu." Ulrich said.

"No problem so far you three are a blast. Can't wait to meet Yumi and Jeremy." I said.

We waited for another twenty minuets and talked about random stuff. Until I heard one of the most annoying sounds I had ever heard.

"Ulrich dear." Yelled and abnormally high and squeaky voice.

"Ouch my ears what was that?" I said covering my ears.

"Oh great sissy." Odd said while he rolled his eyes.

"What is a sissy?" I asked Aelita.

"That is she." pointed to a girl with black hair wearing pink pants with a pink skirt and a two-tone pink shirt and a yellow headband.

"Ok that voice is like nails on a chalk board." I stated.

"Tell me about it." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich dear when are you gonna quit hanging out with these losers and ask me out." She said.

"First off I am not your Ulrich dear and secondly." Ulrich started.

"You're a royal pain in the ass sissy." Said a girl standing behind her. She was dressed in all black. Black pants mid drift shirt and boots.

Sissy just stomped her foot and stalked off.

"Thanks a lot Yumi". Ulrich said.

"Hey Yumi." Aelita and Odd said.

"Hey who is this Yumi?" said while looking at me.

"I am Ryu Hayabusa." I said while bowing.

"Oh well I am Yumi Ishyami." Yumi said with a bow.

"Sorry but I gotta get unpacked see you all around." I said as I turned to leave.

"Hey wait up!" odd shouted.

"We said we would help ya so we will." Aelita said.

"If you want to I don't mind but don't you need to wait on your other friend." I stated.

"Yeah but we can leave him a message telling him where we are." Said Ulrich.

"Ok if you say so." I said as we started for my dorm.

Ok here is the 2nd chapter I know it is not great but please enjoy it. K so read and review. Flames are welcome as long as they are constructive. 


	3. Chapter 3

Code Lyoko

Way Of The Ninja

Chapter 3

"Ok here we are." I stated unlocking the door to my room.

"Wow." was all Odd said.

" Man you have a big room." Ulrich stated.

"No kidding." Yumi stated.

" I guess it's big but I think Master Murai requested it so I would have the room to train inside when the weather prevents me from training outside." I stated.

"That would be useful." Yumi said.

"Well that and I would have some where to meditate in peace as well." I added.

"Ok Ryu what can we do to help?" Aelita asked.

"Well lets open a box and see what's in it." I said

We had spent about an hour unpacking my stuff and setting it up. They had told me about the school place that were good hangouts and great places to eat off campus.

"Well that's everything." I said.

"Wow this might be my new favorite hangout." Stated a grinning Odd.

"Well you're always welcome to drop by and play a few games if ya have time." I stated.

"Alright!" Odd exclaimed jumping around.

"Well now you'll never get rid of him." Yumi laughed

We all had a good laugh at this.

"Anyone up for a movie?" I asked.

"Sure I am in." Ulrich said.

"Me too." Aelita said.

"Why not now that I room with Aelita I don't have far to go now." Yumi said.

"Great way to start a new year at Kadic. New friend with a lot of games and movies to watch and play." Odd shouted.

We all sat back and watched a few movies and parted ways when it got late.

"Thanks for all your help guys." I stated.

"No problem Ryu what are friends for." Said odd.

"Yeah join us for breakfast tomorrow morning." Aelita chimed in.

"Ok I'll do that. See ya in the morning." I said closing my door.

Just as I was about to sit down my phone rang.

"Ryu you are late calling me." Stated Master Murai.

"I am sorry Sensei I was distracted with new friends." I stated

"Ah I see you making an effort to make friends al least." stated Murai.

"Yes I also found a few sparing partners as well Sensei." I stated.

"Good Ryu you are doing well at Kadic I see." Murai said.

"Yes Sensei I am thank you for all you have done for me I will remember to call you on time in two weeks Sensei." I said.

"Ok Ryu be careful and continue training. I will expect you're call in two weeks time till then young ninja." Murai stated hanging up.

I placed my cell phone on the table beside the bed and got ready to meditate and then go to bed. I had been meditating for about thirty minuets when I suddenly heard a scream.

Well that's chapter 3 the action should be starting soon. Sorry for taking so long to update read review flame no worries. Peace out. KnightX 


	4. Chapter 4

Code Lyoko

Way Of The Ninja

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Don't own Code Lyoko Or anything else copyrighted.

"What the hell." I thought to myself.

I went and looked out my door to see a weird block shaped thing firing at Aelita who was trying to get down the hall. I went back into my room and grabbed my katana that Master Murai had given me.

Hey freak." I shouted as I charged out the door katana in hand.

The thing turned and started firing at me unfortunately being a ninja I was able to block the shots coming at me. I jumped at it swung and connected but didn't stop it. I was able to make it to where I was in between it and Aelita.

"Aelita what the hell is that thing!" I shouted. "That slash should have killed it!" I continued.

"I can't explain now but aim for the eye and that will allow you to destroy it!" Aelita shouted

"Alright I will trust you." I shouted as I charged the monster. "Shin Ryo Slash!" I shouted sending energy into my katana and slashing the monster through the eye.

"What was that!" Aelita shouted. "How did you do that!?" she continued. "Can I explain later Aelita." I asked.

"Yeah for now I need to get to the factory." she stated running down the hall.

"Hold on I am coming with you!" I shouted.

"No you can't!" she yelled back at me while I ran behind her.

"Sorry but you can't outrun me." I said as I caught up to her. "You're my friend and if those things are after you then I can help as you just saw I am a great fighter and I can take care of my self." I continued.  
"Ok I guess I should tell you what I can while we make our way to the factory." she stated.

"That would be a good idea." I stated.

So while we ran to the factory she explained to me about Xana and Lyoko and why he was always after her. Every now and then one of those block shaped monsters would jump at us from the bushes or trees and I would cut them down. As we ran she told me that monster was called a Blok.

"Well here is the way to the factory." she stated stopping in front of a manhole.

"So we are now gonna run through a sewer?" I asked

"Yeah it's the fastest way to the factory." she stated.

"Ok lets go if I can help you in anyway I will." I stated. "You are technically the 1st friend I made here so if anything or anyone threatens or try to hurt you they will deal with me." I stated while climbing down the ladder.

"Thanks Ryu." she stated.

"No problem." I stated.

"Well here we are." she said as she climbed up another ladder.

"Well what will happen when this Xana is stopped?" I asked.

"Jeremy will use a program called Return to the past to reverse the damage Xana did." Aelita stated. "As long as no one dies the return makes everything normal again but Xana gets stronger." she continued.

"Wow that is really impressive." I said as we ran across the bridge to this old factory.

"I guess it is the 1st time you go through it." Aelita stated as she ran and grabbed a rope and swung to the floor below.

"Come on Ryu!" Aelita shouted up to me.

"On the way!" I shouted as I jumped straight to the floor.

"You know the rope is safe." she stated.

"I know I just wanted to jump." I stated with a smirk.

"Ok lets go to the control room." Aelita said getting on an elevator and pushing down.

"Were is Aelita?" Jeremy asked the others. " She's not answering her phone." he continued.

"Don't worry Einstein she'll be here just calm down." Odd stated.

Just then the elevator opened up and we stepped off.

"Good you made it Aelita." Yumi stated.

"Hey what's Ryu doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"He help me get here Xana had materialized some Blok's to stop me from getting here." Aelita stated.

"What!" they all shouted at once.

"He took on some Blok's alone in the real world?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah and they couldn't even land a hit on him either." Aelita stated.

"So can we trust him with this secret?" Odd asked.

"Yeah we can." stated Aelita. "Cause he is trusting me with one of his secrets." She continued.

"And what is that?" Jeremy asked.

"He said he will explain it later right now we need to stop Xana from doing more damage." Aelita stated.

Ok you all head down to the scanners and I will send you to Lyoko." Jeremy said turning back to the computer.

"What the Odd look out" I shouted. Pushing odd out of the way of a laser.

"Shin Ryo Slash." I shouted releasing some Ki energy at the monster.

"What was that!" Yumi shouted.

"That was his secret." Aelita stated.

"Ok Ryu your in we trust you and I guess you trust us." Ulrich stated extended his hand.

"Thanks friend and I do trust all of you." I stated as we boarded the elevator and headed down to the scanners.

"Ok Ulrich, Yumi and Ryu will go 1st and Ryu the scanner will bring out your inner warrior and create a profile card for you as well as powers and weapons." Jeremy said through a Intercom.

"Ok Jeremy." I stated climbing into one of the scanners.

"Ok Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ryu, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ryu, Virtualization." Jeremy stated. Through the intercom.

I felt a sudden rush and next thing I knew I was in the air falling.

"Wow what a ride." I exclaimed.

I turned to see Ulrich and Yumi but they were dressed as a Samurai and A Geisha Warrior.

"So while on Lyoko we look different?" I asked.

"Yeah Ulrich becomes a Samurai I become a Geisha Odd is a Cat and Aelita is an Elf." Yumi stated.

"Ok so what am I here?" I asked.

"Looks like you are a ninja here as well." Ulrich stated.

"Your are in a sleeveless Black Ninja Gi, your sword is on your back and you have a strange blade on your right arm." Yumi Stated.

I looked at the blade on my arm and immediately recognized it to be a Windmill Shuriken.

"Oh this is a Windmill Shuriken it works like a Boomerang watch." I said as I threw the weapon and it returned to me.

"Wow at least your not restricted to just close combat." Ulrich stated.

"Yeah that's Ulrich's only weakness here on Lyoko." Yumi stated.

"Ok Guys Odd and Aelita should be landing soon." Jeremy Boomed out of nowhere.

"Ok Einstein were ready." Ulrich stated back.

"Ok there here." Yumi stated after Aelita and Odd Ran up to us.

"What Ryu has two weapons on Lyoko no fair." Odd Pouted.

"Odd now's not the time to be jealous we have to stop Xana." Aelita stated.

"Yeah I know." Stated a still pouting odd.

"Ok since I haven't had time to program Ryu a Vehicle you will have to go on foot." Jeremy stated.

"Read Ya Jeremy." "So where is the tower located?" Ulrich asked

"Northeast of your current position." Jeremy Replied.

"Ok lets head out team." Odd Shouted pumping his fist. 


	5. Chapter 5

Code Lyoko

Way of the Ninja

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Ok so all we have to do is get Aelita to the tower and this Xana thing is stopped?" I Asked

"Yeah that's simplifying it." Jeremy said from above.

"Damn that is way to weird." I commented earning a snicker from Odd.

"What, I bet the first time you went through this it messed with your mind too."

"We can make fun of each other later right now there's no telling how much trouble Xana has caused on earth so lets get moving." Ulrich stated running in the direction of the tower.

The rest of us followed behind Ulrich towards the tower. We had been running for a few minuets before we encountered some enemies.

"Hold up everyone." Ulrich said coming to a stop before the enemies could spot us.

"Ok These monsters in the air are Wasps and the bigger four legged ones are Krabs?" I asked.

"Yeah just like with the block go for the Eye of Xana and you can beat them in one hit." Aelita stated from behind me.

"Ok so what happens when your beaten here." I asked a little concerned.

"Well when you run out of life points you just return to the scanners but if you fall into the digital sea below your gone forever." Jeremy explained from above.

"Thanks for the info." "So as long as I don't fall I will be ok?" .

"Pretty much." Yumi said as she readied her fans.

"Ok Yumi , Odd and Aelita you three take the Wasps, Ryu and I will take the Krabs." Ulrich said drawing his sword.

"Ok good luck Ryu." Aelita said running off with Yumi and Odd.

"Ready to kick a little butt?" Ulrich asked looking sideways at me.

"Oh yeah I am always ready for a good fight." While drawing my own sword

"Let's go. SUPER SPRINT!" Ulrich shouted charging the Krabs.

"Hey leave some for me!" I shouted charging the three Krabs on the right while Ulrich took the three on the left.

"Hiya!" I grunted jumping onto the first Krab and slashing it across the Eye Symbol.

"Not bad for you first kill on Lyoko Ryu." Ulrich said while blocking laser fire.

"Thanks this is a lot easier than fighting in The Martial Arts Tournaments I have been in." I Stated flipping around to dodge laser fire.

"So you have been in a few tourneys?" Ulrich asked as he took out one of the Krabs.

"Yeah. The first one I was in I was only six years old so no one really expected me to do very good." I commented as i cut the legs off of a Krab and then jumping and cutting the eye symbol on it.

"So how did ya do?"

"I barely won it." .

"Cool. Triangulate!" Ulrich shouted making two clones of him self and surrounding the second Krab he was fighting.

"Damn that's wild." I thought. Still dodging laser fire.

Ulrich had just dispatched his second Krab and I was working on my last Krab when I heard Yumi shouting.

"What the…" I shouted as I turned to look.

"Ryu watch out!" Ulrich shouted as the Krab fired at me an connected.

Just as I was hit I disappeared and then reappeared above the Krab leaving a log behind were I was at. I dropped down and stabbed my sword into the eye symbol on the Krab and it blew up as I flipped away from it.

"Aelita hold on!" I heard Odd shouting while using a shield to block enemy fire.

Yumi was also being held at bay from helping Aelita by constant fire from four Wasps. I looked and saw a an enemy that hadn't been described to me. It looked like a jellyfish to me. So I figured Ulrich could handle his last Krab and dashed off to help Aelita and the others.

"Eat this ya flying menace!" I shouted throwing the Windmill Shuriken on my right arm destroying two Wasps as it flew and returned.

"Thanks Ryu!" Yumi shouted as she threw her fans and got the other two Wasps she was fighting.

"No problem Yumi." I shouted as I continued towards Aelita and this strange monster that was after her.

"Back off!" Aelita shouted throwing Energy balls at it but having them knocked away by the tentacles.

"Ryu help Aelita while I help Odd!" Yumi shouted.

"What the hell is it doing to her!" I shouted as I continued to run at it.

"It's trying to put a virus in her so Xana can destroy Lyoko again so we can't fight back against him anymore." Jeremy paniced.

"Ok I am almost there!" I shouted back.

"Hey Butt Monkey leave her alone!" I Shouted throwing a another Weapon I found on my left leg.

It hit the eye but did nothing.

"Well that was useless." Jeremy stated still panicking.

"Give it a second." I shouted finally getting to Aelita as the Shuriken Exploded destroying the monster.

I dove and caught Aelita before she hit the ground flipping as I landed.

"Thanks a lot Ryu." Aelita said as I set her down.

"Wow how did you know that you had those as well, even I didn't know about them?" Jeremy asked.

"Well I figured being a ninja here I would have access to the same weapons I would have access to on earth." I stated checking my left leg where nine more of the Incendiary Shuriken's were at.

"Ok so what other weapons do you think you might have?" Asked Odd.

"Well there's always nunchaku and the Bo Staff as well as the standard shuriken." ."There's also the fact that ninja use the bow a lot as well but there aren't any arrows on my back or a bow so I guess I can forget about that weapon." I said a little disappointed.

"Ok everyone lets continue to the Tower." Yumi said walking up to Where Ulrich and I were standing.

"Yeah we can discuss this later." Ulrich said turning towards the tower again.

We made it to the Tower which was being guarded by some more monsters.

"Ok so that monster that looks like a big ball is the Mega Tank right and the Four legged thing that is with it is a Tarantula." I asked.

"Yep the Mega Tank can shoot an energy beam that can't be blocked and can only be hurt when it is open." Jeremy stated. "The Tarantula can shoot lasers like the other monsters out of all four of it legs making it a little tougher to beat add to that it is very accurate as well when it stops and bends down." Jeremy continued.

"Ok so the Mega Tank has to open up and the tarantula can be killed like the others right?" I asked.

"Yeah you picked this up quickly." Odd stated looking at the monsters.

"Well it is kinda like a Big Video Game but from already fighting some of the monsters on earth I figured I had better take this seriously ."

"Smart move." Jeremy stated. "Cause this isn't a game if Xana wins this world is finished." Jeremy continued.

"Wow your kidding right?" This Xana is that dangerous?" I asked.

"Yeah ya getting scared?" Odd taunted.

"Not really, I will admit that the thought is freighting and that only a fool wouldn't be afraid but if I can help in some way I will fight." I stated staring at the opponents.

"Wow that's kinda deep." Ulrich stated with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"It's how I was trained not to fear death or my opponent but to learn from fear and us it to make me stronger." I said not taking my eyes off the enemy ahead and putting my hand back on the hilt of my katana.

"Well you guys ready to take out a few more monsters?" Yumi asked.

"Sure the sooner we end this the less damage Xana can cause right." Ryu asked.

"Yep." Odd said

"So do we have a plan or do we just charge in and start beating these butt monkeys around?" Ryu asked.

"Well Ryu, Ulrich , Yumi and you are the best close range fighters we have in fact the only ones at that. Odd and Aelita are long ranger fighters as you have seen, and Yumi and you can double as ranged support." Jeremy stated from above.

"Ok, so Ulrich and Yumi seem to work off of each other well so should they distract the enemy while odd and I take Aelita to the tower or the other way around."

"Either one will work." Yumi added.

"Well who wants to fight and who wants to escort?" Ulrich asked.

"Either works for me, this is better training than I could ever get with just sparring." Ryu smirked under his ninja mask.

"Ok so Ryu is up for either so odd the call is yours for which plan we use." Jeremy said.

"Well Ulrich has done got to fight with Ryu so we'll take the enemies while Yumi and Ulrich get Aelita to the tower." Odd stated looking at Ryu.

"Alright then lets get ready to lay the smack down on all there candy asses." Ryu shouted.

"This is gonna be interesting." Ulrich thought.

Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita had gotten into position and were waiting for Ryu and Odd to start things off.

"Ready Odd?"

"Lets get em." "Laser Arrow!"

"Well there they go." Yumi laughed.

"Damn this thing is ugly up close." Ryu laughed as he slashed a tarantula across the Xana eye.

"You know I thought the same thing when I first meet them." Odd joined in the laugh.

"Well shouldn't we be drawing them away." Ryu asked.

"Don't worry about it only a few of them will follow you and it would still be dangerous for Aelita." Jeremy commented from above.

"Alright if you say so." Ryu said as he turned back to the battle at hand.

"There's only one Mega Tank left." Odd commented as he and Ryu were on different sides of the tank.

"So is this thing just gonna sit here or is it gonna fight." Ryu asked.

"I dunno maybe it gave up."

"So Xana's a big chicken when he ain't got the numbers advantage." Ryu taunted.

"Well what ever it's reason for not firing we should take this opportunity to get Aelita to the tower." "Xana is still causing trouble in the real world." Jeremy pointed out.

"Right." Ryu said as Ulrich and the others came into view.

"Why did it quit fighting?" Yumi asked.

"No clue." Odd said puzzled.

"I still say it's cause Xana is a chicken." Ryu commented again.

"I doubt that." Ulrich retorted.

"Well we have the advantage right now so maybe he lost is never." Ryu smirked.

"Well what ever the reason Xana's attack has been stopped." Aelita chimed in as she came out of the tower."

"Ok so now what?" Ryu asked.

"This." "Return to the past now." Jeremy stated as everything went white.

"What tha…" This is just after we finished getting my stuff out." Ryu looked around his roomed puzzled.

"That was the return to the past, it allows us to undo the damage that Xana caused." Jeremy explained.

"Well this is definitely gonna be an interesting year." Ryu laughed.

AN: Sorry for the long time to update but I had some serious writers block for this chapter, anyways read and review.

GuyverZero


End file.
